


One-Winged

by ordinaryfizz



Category: March of the Falsettos - Fandom, falsettoland - Fandom, falsettos
Genre: Autistic Marvin (Falsettos), Autistic Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Bisexual Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Everyone Is Gay, I am so genuinely sorry for this, I wrote this at 5am with no proofreading, Jason’s bar mitzvah, M/M, Mendel Weisenbachfeld is a good psychiatrist, Mendel and Marvin are friends, Sick Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryfizz/pseuds/ordinaryfizz
Summary: Whizzer is dying, Marvin is coping.
Relationships: Marvin & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	One-Winged

They’re grateful. To say the least, they’re glad that they get to spend this time together. 

Marvin is pleased when he wakes up and sees sunlight pouring across his lover’s skin, the shadow of their bodies pressed together on top of the rather small hospital bed being plastered to the wall. They’re still alive. 

People visit. They leave. It’s nice. Consoling. 

Marvin is cold. He’s angry at the world and angry at himself for wasting so much time. He physically restrains himself from punching himself sometimes. 

He and Mendel are talking again. Once again about things a psychiatrist and patient would talk about, which is surprisingly comfortable for both of them. For the longest time they were better off sharing awkward stories about being queer autistic teenagers that could make them clutch their sides and double over, never delving into how it still affected them currently or how alienated they felt because of it. 

They take a seat in the hallway, Marvin vents, he cries, he thrashes, he mourns a death that hasn’t happened yet. Mendel tries his best to console the shaking man, it works only momentarily. This is their routine. 

Jason’s bar mitzvah is nice. It makes them feel like a family again. 

Everyone avoids Whizzer. Marvin doesn’t know if they even realize they’re doing it. He doesn’t blame them. Whizzer is frail, presumably easy to break. Everyone leaves. 

The morning arrives. Marvin wakes to his lover coughing violently, struggling to catch a breath. It’s bad. Really, really bad. 

He tries to sit him up, it doesn’t help. Whizzer pleads with him to get a nurse. Marvin refuses. He isn’t going to let this happen. Not like this. He tells Whizzer how much he loves him, how he’d always loved him. Since they were teenagers. He had always known that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Whizzer sobs outwardly. He can’t catch a breath. He mouths to Marvin that he loves him too. 

A nurse hears the commotion. She rushes in. She pries him off of Whizzer. He’s shoved out of the room. Forced to watch as nurses and doctors rush in and try to save him. 

Whizzer will be okay, he states. This has happened plenty of times before. He’s strong. He’s made it this far. 

He stands there for some time. He doesn’t know how long. He’s gently ushered to the waiting room where Trina and Mendel are standing. Though Trina is looking disheveled and Mendel is nervously fidgeting Marvin perks. This is good. They wouldn’t be here if something had happened. 

Trina takes his hand and leads him into an empty room. 

His world shatters. 

His shadow stands alone. The dove that flies past the grey hospital is one-winged.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I just randomly got the idea for this so I hope you enjoyed and hope you arent .. too sad.


End file.
